Superman Red/Superman Blue
Art by Dan Jurgens. |publisher = DC Comics |date = (original) July 1963 (adaptation) February - June 1998 |startyr = 1963 |startyr+1 = 1998 |Crossover = y |titles = (original) Superman Vol. 1 #162 (adaptaion) Action Comics #742-744 ''The Adventures of Superman #555-557 Aquaman Vol. 4 #43 Challengers of the Unknown vol. 5 #15 Steel Vol. 2 #50 Supergirl Vol. 4 #50 Superman Vol. 2 #132-135 Superman: The Man of Steel #77-79 Superman: The Man of Tomorrow #10 Superman Forever #1 Superman Red/Superman Blue #1 Teen Titans Vol. 2 #19 |main_char_team = Superman |writers = |artists = |pencillers = |inkers = |letterers = |editors = |colorists = |TPB = |ISBN = |cat = Superman |sortkey = Superman Red/Superman Blue |single = y }} Superman Red/Superman Blue refers to two different DC Comics storylines featuring Superman. "The Amazing Story of Superman-Red and Superman-Blue!" is introduced to Superman-Red and Superman-Blue. Art by Curt Swan.|thumb|left]] The original Superman-Red/Superman-Blue tale is an "Imaginary Story" that appears in Superman (vol. 1), #162 (July 1963). The script was written by Leo Dorfman, with art by Curt Swan. In the story, Superman has decided he wants to finish his list of unaccomplished goals, including the enlargement of the Bottle City of Kandor. In order to accomplish these goals, Superman invents a machine, powered by various types of Kryptonite, that will increase his intelligence. The machine works, increasing Superman's intelligence a hundredfold, but with the unexpected side effect of splitting Superman into two beings, Superman-Red and Superman-Blue. The twin Supermen successfully enlarged Kandor, freeing its citizens from their bottle prison. They then bring the remnants of Krypton together, creating a "New Krypton" (and eliminating all existing Kryptonite in the process). The two Supermen go on to create an "anti-evil" ray, which can cure criminal tendencies in anyone. They place the ray into satellites in orbit around the Earth, curing not only villains such as Lex Luthor and Mr. Mxyzptlk, but Communists such as Fidel Castro. The reformed Luthor goes on to invent a serum that cures all known diseases, which he puts into the water supply. With nearly all of the world's problems solved, the two Supermen have time to deal with personal matters. The split allows them to resolve the love triangle between Superman, Lois Lane, and Lana Lang. Each woman claims her own Superman, and they have a triple wedding: Superman-Blue marries Lana, Superman-Red marries Lois, and Lucy Lane marries Jimmy Olsen. Red decides to live on New Krypton, sacrificing his powers, while Blue remains on Earth, starting a Super-family. Superman-Red and Superman-Blue appeared again in a story written by Bob Rozakis and Paul Kupperberg and illustrated by Adrian Gonzales and Vince Colletta and first published in German in Superman Album No. 1 in West Germany in 1981. The story was published in English in 1982 in the oversized Superman Spectacular (an unnumbered one-shot in the United States but published as No. 1 in a series in The United Kingdom.) In this story, red Kryptonite causes Superman to be temporarily split into Superman-Red and Superman-Blue and the two Supermen battle Lex Luthor and the Terra-Man. Superman-Red and Superman-Blue appear in a panel in Infinite Crisis #5, when Alexander Luthor, Jr. is trying to fuse the many alternate Supermen. "Superman Red/Superman Blue" The second incarnation of Superman Red and Superman Blue began in a 1998 storyline. While temporarily deprived of the solar energy required to give him powers, Superman had developed electricity-based abilities,Superman (vol. 2) #122 (April 1997) which eventually forced him to adopt a blue and white containment suit to prevent the energy dispersing. While retaining most of his abilities, he could now also generate electric attacks rather than his original heat vision. He also gained the ability to turn his powers "off," though this left him as vulnerable as a normal human. This version of Superman was referred to by some fans as "Electric Blue Superman". In the Superman Red/Superman Blue one-shot (February 1998), a trap created by the Cyborg Superman caused Superman to split into two beings who represented different aspects of his personality, though each believed himself to be the original. Superman Blue was the more cerebral entity, preferring to think his way out of situations and actually solve problems with his mind as well as his powers. Superman Red was more rash, but also more decisive, preferring action over taking the time to think. Over time, these two personalities grew more and more polarized and individual, to the point that neither entity wanted to become one Superman again.Superman (vol. 2) #134 (April 1998)The Man of Steel #79 (May 1998) Both Supermen deeply loved Lois Lane; unlike in the earlier Red/Blue story, there was not another love interest for one of the Supermen to pair up with. Instead, they fought over Lois' affections, each with almost no consideration for her feelings; Lois lost her tolerance for this and essentially kicked them both out of the house until they could figure out how to unite.Man of Tomorrow #10 (Summer 1998) Perplexed, both Red and Blue flew to Antarctica to see if Kryptonian technology could solve the issue, but were met by a woman named Obsession, who had previously shown an incredible level of romantic lust for Superman. Then Maxima, another superpowered female admirer of Superman's (only this one was far more volatile), stepped in. While Obsession liked the idea of two Supermen, Maxima found the existence of two utterly unacceptable. A fight broke out between the women when Obsession offered to share them with the Amazon from Almerac, insulting Maxima's royal sensibilities. Superman Red and Superman Blue separated and reprimanded the combatants. Following a battle with the Millennium Giants (Cabraca, Cerne and Sekhmet), the two Supermen merged and Superman returned to his normal powers and original costume.Superman (vol. 2) #135 (May 1998) The explanation is vague; Superman felt he was "rewarded" for saving the world, although he later claimed that he returned to normal when his electromagnetic energy dispersed.JLA (vol. 1) #20 (July 1998) Although Superman briefly returned to his electric-blue form when facing Brainiac-13 after he was apparently absorbed by Brainiac's energy conduits while trying to disrupt his power supply,Superman (vol. 2) #154 (March 2000) this was revealed to be the result of Brainiac 2.5–Brainiac-13's past self, hiding in Lena Luthor to avoid being deleted by his future self''Adventures of Superman'' #576 (March 2000)–creating the electric Superman based on scans taken of Superman in that form, allowing Superman to keep Brainiac-13 occupied while his real body was restored in a LexCorp facility. Superman Red appears in Superman/Batman #25 alongside an army of alternate Supermen and Batmen. The New 52 After Flashpoint, The New 52 was created and Superman's continuity was altered. However in Action Comics vol. 2 #13, the "Electric Blue" suit is shown inside a display case at the Fortress of Solitude.Action Comics vol. 2 #13 (October 2012) Other media *While not identified as "Superman Red" per se, the Player 2 character in the Superman Arcade game by Taito is a palette swap of the regular Superman with the blue and red parts of his costume changed to red and grey respectively. *In the Legion of Super-Heroes episode "The Substitutes", Color Kid changes Superman to blue and red, resembling the pre-Crisis versions. In the episode "Dark Victory", Saturn Girl merges the minds of Superman and Superman X to combat Brainiac from within his mind, when this happens, as Superman's astral form is blue and Superman X's is red. *Superman Blue appears in the crossover comic JLA/Avengers, when time distortions cause members of both teams to change into different appearances they had over the years.JLA/Avengers #4 (December 2003) Toys *Electric Superman Blue had an action figure in the Hasbro DC Super Heroes line. *Electric Superman Blue and his Red counterpart each had figures in the JLA and DC Universe Classics toy lines respectively. *The original versions also have upcoming figures in the Justice League Unlimited line. *Superman Blue and Superman Red, as well as a Clark Kent figure appearing as Electric Blue Superman appear in the game Heroclix. References